


Now It's Time I Realize

by psychoglambert



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adam Lambert/ Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: 'gays, Adam - Freeform, Ashley - Freeform, Brian - Freeform, Car Accident, Dzerigian, Erotic, Glambert - Freeform, Hospital, Hot, Isaac - Freeform, Joe - Freeform, Lambert - Freeform, London, M/M, Perfect, Ratliff, Rick - Freeform, Scary, Sex, Tommy - Freeform, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Freeform, carpenter - Freeform, crash, gays, male se, male sex, talented
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoglambert/pseuds/psychoglambert





	Now It's Time I Realize

**Title:** Now It's Time I Realize

 **Author:** psychoglambert

**Summary:**

**Rating:** MA18+

 **Note:** Some of the sexual practices depicted in this work of fiction may be inappropriate to some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events here in actually occurred. Or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real person's whose names are used without permission. The author intends no offense to anyone. The events appearing in the following text are products entirely of the author's imagination and are not meant to be in any way taken as having actually happened. The author owns none of the characters.

 

 

            "Wait, Tommmy!" someone yells behind Tommy. He looks over his shoulder, only to find another over-zealous fan running towards him. The brunette chick runs up to him, envoloping him in a huge hug. "Oh, Tommy, I just _love_ you! Here, can you sign my iPhone? Thanks," she says without waiting for Tommy's reply. The girl hands him her bejeweled iPhone, slapping it into his palm. _Ouch. Great, here we go again._ He scribbles his autograph on it, wishing Adam would hurry up and get out of the damned bathroom already. _He's probably putting on more make-up,_ Tommy thinks.

            "Tommy! Can I have a photo, too?" the brunette begs, clutching Tommy's pale hand. Tommy smiles, scolding himself silently. _It's the last We Are Glamily show, and you can't let a fan go home disappointed. Ass._ He once again takes the phone from her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. _Might as well give her something to remember._ Holding the phone out at arm length, Tommy purses his lips in his signature pout and snaps the photo. The girl thanks Tommy profusely, then gives him a peck on the cheek before running off.

            A tap on the shoulder makes him turn around. Isaac is standing behind him, holding a glass filled with a dark-colored liquid.

            "Whiskey?" Tommy says hopefully, raising his perfectly arched eyebrows.

            "Yeah," Isaac replies, handing Tommy the glass. He looks around quickly before giving him a peck on the side of the face.

            Tommy and Isaac have a little thing going on. Tommy would hesitate to call him his _boyfriend_ , but he is his _friend with benefits._ They've had sex, and yeah, it was damned good. But Tommy always stays single, especially since Adam broke up with Sauli. He and Adam have their own thing; and it's starting to become something more as time wears on. Adam is inviting him over to his house more often, they're having sex more, and with a lot more feeling than before. So, Tommy doesn't want to risk losing all of that by becoming an item with Isaac.

            Tommy sips the glass the drummer kindly brought him; God knows he needs it.

            Finally, Tommy spots Adam coming out of the bathroom, a couple more men following him out. _That's why he was in there for so long. The fans got him cornered in there._

            Adam jogs up to Tommy, giving a wave behind his back to the guys. "Sorry I took so long. Had to give the fans a couple photos and autographs. You weren't waiting long, were you Tommy?" Adam asks, concern evident in his gaze.

            "No, I'm fine. You just get your ass in the car now. We're going to go get freshened up at the hotel. You're coming, I assume?" Tommy runs a hand through his  sweaty hair. They're all still in their clothes from performing. Adam's got his yellow and black striped jacket on, his tight leather pants that got Tommy's own pants tight, and his ridiculous wedge heels. Tommy's in his signature black outfit and creepers.

            Adam nods his head, hurrying to the car before any other fans can hold them up. He gets in the backseat, and Tommy slides in next to him. Isaac is in the passenger seat, and Ashley, Rick, and Brian are all in another car.

            "Where are we going after?" Adam asks, glancing at their personal chauffeur.

            "To a bar, duh A-dumb," Isaac says from the front seat.

            Tommy smiles, enjoying the bantering between his two men. Sometimes it gets a little out-of-hand; like the time they were on the floor, trying to kill each other, and Tommy had to intervene. But other times, like this, they'll work out their problems on their own.

            Tommy leans back, closing his eyes. After a few moments of peaceful silence, Tommy's ass buzzes. He pulls out his phone, checking the screen. A message from Adam has popped up.

            _Check it out..._ Adam's written. Below it is a very dark image of Adam's dick in his hands. Tommy whips his head around to look at Adam, who has his back towards him and is (from the sounds of it) zipping up.

            Tommy laughs, attracting Isaac's attention. He quickly shuts himself up, giving Isaac a small smile. _Oops. Isaac can't know what Adam just sent me--he'll be jealous. Then it'll start a big fight._

            They finally arrive at the hotel, and they jump out of the car, telling the driver they won't need him for the rest of the night. Adam told Tommy that he'll just take his rental car, and the other group can take the other rental car.

            They part ways, Adam and Tommy going to the suite they share. Adam slips in the card key, opening the door. Tommy follows him inside, throwing his guitar down on the couch and walking over to his suitcase which was deposited by the bathroom. He digs out his Metallica t-shirt, his black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket. Tommy also takes out his jewelry case, taking his black beaded necklace out, his silver key necklace, and two silver and black beaded bracelets.

            Tommy strips off his clothes, starting to undo the button on his pants when he feels Adam's arms wrap around his waist. Adam snuggles his head in the crook of Tommy's neck, pressing his obvious erection into the small of his back. Tommy moans, wanting his huge, thick length inside of him. He pushes back on Adam's bulge, making Adam breathe heavier and clutch Tommy's sides tighter.

            "Good God, Ratliff. I wanna fuck you so bad," Adam breathes in Tommy's ear, rubbing his hard lump against Tommy's back.

            Tommy turns around, pressing his hands against Adam's bare chest, discovering he's only in his black leather pants, the zipper straining dangerously at the crotch. Tommy pushes Adam against the wall, trailing his hands down to Adam's hard, warm cock, lightly pressing on it.

            Adam lets out a moan so loud, Tommy is sure the people in the next suite heard him. Tommy pops open the button of Adam's skin-tight leather pants, quickly unzipping the fly. _I'll make it a quickie,_ Tommy thinks. He carefully draws out Adam's hot, pulsing flesh, completely aware of his own arousal when he feels how wet Adam is. Tommy rubs his thumb over the engorged crown of Adam's cock, smiling when Adam thrusts his hips, gripping Tommy's shoulders. He swirls his thumb over the pre-come soaked head, loving the sounds Adam makes when he slides over the slit.

            Usually, Adam's the one who takes charge, making Tommy be the gullible 'girl' of their relationship. But occasionally, on times like this, when Adam's so horny he can hardly move, Tommy likes taking advantage--or what he likes to call, _adam_ vantage.

            Tommy knows what Adam wants, knows that he loves seeing Tommy go down on him, wrapping his lips around his cock, sucking, licking, eating him. It turns him on so bad, that once, Tommy made Adam come in seven minutes flat. Tommy wraps his hand around Adam's pulsing member--his fingers barely touch, he's so big. He gives it a few pumps before going down on his knees. Tommy hears a growled 'Yes' from Adam, and feels his hands tangle in his fringe. He flicks his tongue out, licking up the droplet of milky white pre-come about to drip from Adam's head. Tommy opens his lips, taking just the head of Adam's cock in, swirling his tongue around him, driving him crazy. He feels Adam grab a handful of his hair, yanking his head back.

            "Tommy," Adam pants. "Suck me, damn you. We don't have much time left."

            Tommy grins, looking into Adam's wild, sex-filled eyes. But the gaze abruptly ends when Adam shoves Tommy's head in his crotch, pushing Tommy's nose into his pubic hair. Tommy takes Adam in his mouth, half of his thick cock sliding in. Tommy sucks, feeling the ripples going through Adam's body. Without being aware of it, Tommy unzips his pants, sliding out his erected, leaking dick. He wraps a hand around his length, sliding his hand up and down the shaft. Tommy slides his mouth on the rest of Adam's ten inches, flattening his tongue so his dick can slide easily down his throat. Tommy purposefully swallows hard, his throat rippling around the thick flesh crammed down it. He pumps his own cock harder, wanting release. Tommy furiously licks the underside of Adam's cock, sucking. He feels Adam tense, all his muscles going stiff. He pumps his own shaft harder, wanting to come at the same time. "Yes! Fuck, I'm gonna fuck your pretty little mouth," Adam growls, slamming his cock into Tommy's throat, his hips thumping furiously against Tommy's face. Tommy feels his balls tighten, and his dick throbs, ejaculating into his hand. Adam gives one last thrust, burying himself deep in Tommy's throat, and shoots his come in him, the hot liquid coating Tommy's throat and the inside of his mouth.

            Tommy opens his mouth, and Adam gently slides out his still stiff cock, covered in his milky white come. Come drips out of Tommy's mouth, sliding down his chin. He flicks his tongue out, licking it off.

            Adam groans. "Fuck, Tommy. How can you be so dirty and sexy at the same time?"

            Tommy laughs, wincing when he feels how raw his throat is. "Ouch. Your fucking huge cock rubbed my damn throat raw," Tommy says.

            "Oh, Kitty." Adam rushes to the kitchen, grabbing a glass and pouring some smooth vanilla liquor in it. He brings the glass back to Tommy, holding it to his lips. "Drink up. I don't wanna see my Pretty Kitty hurt. Especially by me."

            Tommy takes a long drink of the alcohol, letting it soothe his throat. Adam grabs a couple of Kleenex from the box beside the couch, wiping Tommy's come-covered hands off.

            Tommy walks over to the sink, turning on the hot water. He pumps plenty of soap into his hand, scrubbing them together. He dries them off on his pants, noticing that his come is on there, too. Tommy rips off the pants, getting dressed into the clothes he picked out earlier, before Adam had the bright idea to fuck when they needed to go. He pulls on the clothes, hurrying over to the bathroom to apply fresh make-up. He takes out his make-up remover wipes, swiping one across his eyelids. He splashes some water on his face, getting rid of the oily residue. Taking out his powder brush, Tommy dabs a generous amount on it, brushing it across his face. He grabs his eyebrow pencil, filling in the worn away spots. He tosses it back in, taking up his eyeshadow. Swiping the blender brush across the pressed shadow, he applies a heavy amount to his lids, adding some black eyeliner with it. He makes thick lines underneath his eyes, stopping periodically to check his work. Tommy grabs his mascara, running the wand through his eyelashes. For the final touch, he gently dabs a nude lipstick on over his swollen lips, grabbing a nude lipgloss and brushing it lightly over the lipstick. Smacking his lips together, Tommy surveys his work, pouting at himself in the mirror. _Beautiful,_ he thinks, putting away his make-up.

            Tommy walks out of the bathroom, seeing Adam is waiting by the door, doing who knows what on his iPhone.

            "Ready?" Adam says, looking up from the screen. "Whoa, Tommy. Sexy."

            Tommy smiles, giving Adam a hug. "Yeah. Let's go."

*     *     *

            Tommy orders another whiskey, loving the feel of the warm liquid in his stomach. _Drinking is almost as good as sex . Fuck, but drinking and sex? Now that's a party._ He looks around for Adam, seeing him still on the dance floor.

            They arrived with the other glamily, and immediately made themselves at home, ordering drinks and food. After a while, some of the band want to dance, Adam included. Tommy's not into that, he doesn't like dancing around, having people watch the way he moves. He feels uncomfortable. It's different on stage, though. Tommy can do something he _knows_ he's good at, playing his guitar. Then he doesn't feel like that. But dancing? Not his thing. So while Adam and the glamily are dancing, having fun, Tommy is having some fun himself, ordering all the drinks he wants, not having to worry about Adam stopping him.  Adam says Tommy has a drinking problem--yeah right. It's not a _problem_ , it's a _hobby_. Although no matter how many times Tommy tries to tell him that, he doesn't listen.

            Tommy tips the glass back, downing the drink he just ordered. As he turns around to set the glass on the bar, he accidently tips to the side, almost falling off the stool. _Whoops!_ Tommy laughs at himself, watching Adam thrust and grind around on the dance floor. He feels a stirring in his pants, and when he looks down, he sees the large lump growing. Tommy palms his erection, licking the whiskey taste off his lips. _Yum..._ Tommy thinks, watching his friends dancing.

            Adam stops dancing, and walks over to Tommy. "Hey baby girl! Wanna have some fun?" Adam asks, ruffling Tommy's hair.

            Tommy puckers his lips, leaning towards Adam for a kiss. Adam meets him with his own lips, adding tongue to the mixture. Tommy loses himself in Adam's kiss, pulling Adam's large body towards his. He moans, trying to rub his erection into the singer.

            A whine escapes Tommy's lips when Adam pulls away, only to see the problem. Brian had stopped them.

            "What the fuck, man?!" Tommy slurs, throwing out  his arms. "He's mine! I can do whatever I fucking want! Goddammit! Get the fuck away from us, motherfucker!"

            Brian lays a hand on Adam's shoulder, giving Tommy a warning glare. "Watch it, you're in public. And you're drunk, Tommy. Control yourself."

            Tommy shakes his head, trying to clear up the cloudiness. "Wanna come in the bathroom with me? So we can check our make-up?" Tommy asks Adam and Brian. They both know "checking their make-up" is the key phrase for "doing pot." They both agree, following Tommy to the bathroom.

            When they all get inside, and check to make sure nobody is accompanying them, Tommy takes out a little bag of pot from his back pocket. His fingers don't seem to work, so Brian takes it away from him, doing it himself. They sprinkle some in their drinks that they brought in, quickly putting it away and exiting the restroom before anybody suspects anything.

            Tommy once again takes his seat at the bar, watching the rest of the band party. Adam takes a seat next to Tommy, slurring to the bartender to give him another drink.

            After an hour of sitting and drinking, just watching the dancers, Tommy turns to Adam to motion for them to go. Adam stumbles up, handing the keys over to Tommy. Adam is pretty good at knowing when he's not fit to drive, who knows how many times he's had to hand over his keys to someone else to drive him home. They ask Brian if he is ready to go, but he declines, saying he'll just get a ride from the others.

            As Tommy and Adam make their way out of the bar, Ashley comes up behind them. "Tommy! Can you drive?"

            Tommy nods his head, giving her a thumbs up. He purposely doesn't say anything, because he knows he'll be slurring his words. _I'm fine to drive for now. The hotel's only a couple blocks away._

            Tommy unlocks the car door, climbing inside. Adam gets in the passenger seat, giggling to himself. _Shit, he's wasted._ Tommy starts the car, putting it in gear. He drives out of the parking lot, not looking before pulling onto the freeway. Tommy guns the engine, kicking it up to seventy-five, whipping along the lanes to get home faster. His vision keeps doing this double exposure thing; like two pictures layered over another, slightly apart from one another.

            Tommy eyes the stoplight ahead, sure he'll be able to make it. He doesn't notice it turn yellow, doesn't hesitate to speed through the intersection. One minute Tommy is congratulating himself inside for making the light, and then he hears a loud screech and something slams into his side of the car, making his world go black.

*     *     *

            Adam drags himself out of the hospital bed when he's sure the nurse is gone. A tear falls down his cheek, landing on the floor. When Tommy was driving home, he sped through a yellow light that was just turning red, and, in his drunken stupor, did not see the car coming on his side. Adam can't remember much about the crash, except for feeling a large impact to the vehicle, and looking over and seeing Tommy laying there, blood dripping from his head.          

            When Adam kept calling Tommy's name, he wasn't answering, so naturally, Adam thought he was dead. He tried to get up to crawl over to Tommy, only to find that his leg was trapped by a piece of the broken dashboard. Adam reached out to Tommy to shake him, and felt a pain in his ribs. He hadn't noticed the pain until then, the excruciating throb in his chest. There wasn't anything he could do except sit there and cry, waiting for the paramedics.

            They brought them both to the hospital, putting them in beds side by side. Now, ever since last night, Adam's been laying there, watching Tommy for any signs of life. They told him Tommy was in a coma; he might wake up today, or he might never wake up.

            _Why Tommy? It should've been me. I'm the drunken bastard who let him drive. This is all my fault._ He walks over to Tommy's comatose body, dragging his IV cart with him. Adam takes Tommy's limp, pale hand in his. He strokes the strong guitar fingers, feeling Tommy's thick calluses. Adam kneels by Tommy's bedside, still holding his hand, doing something he hasn't done in a long time.

            _God,or whatever you call yourself, I know I am not perfect. I insinuate nasty (or what people think is nasty, I don't) things on stage, I swear, I do all sorts of things I think you're probably not very happy with. But why, why does my little Tommy have to have this fate? I love him with all of my heart. Even though I know he doesn't believe in you, he thinks mostly everything about you is a lie, he disrespected your church when he was younger by pissing on the Virgin Mary's statue (which I personally think is a bunch of bullshit, somebody had to penetrate her to get her pregnant) and plays with the Ouija board on a regular basis (he's not trying to harm anybody, just having fun, hey, I do it, too). But is this really bad enough to kill him? If he doesn't wake up, he might as well be dead. Why would anybody want their son, my boyfriend, their friend, laying there, just totally out of it, just a shell of what he used to be? It'd be like he's a corpse. Which I'm sure Tommy would get a flying fuck out of that one (you know he loves his horror, don't be mad at the tattoos--he's not worshipping the devil, or anything). Just please, save him! Make him wake up! I can't live without my Pretty Kitty, God. When I get to Heaven, or whatever the angelic world is, I'll be your personal sexy, gay, glam angel. You don't know what you missin', brother. So PLEASE just make Tommy wake up ,please! I'm begging you. I love him. With everything I have. Amen._

            Adam lets Tommy's hand go, hoping his prayer will work. He climbs back into his bed, just in time.

            The nurse walks through the door, bringing a plate with some singly wrapped granola bars and crackers and a glass of orange juice.  "You hungry, dear? I brought you something to eat."

            Adam takes the glass, sipping the orange juice. A stab of pain goes through his heart, as he remembers how Tommy would spike his juice with his favorite whiskey in the morning. The nurse sets the plate down, checking various monitors. She takes out a needle, preparing a shot.

            "Whoa, lady. What are you doing with that?" Adam asks, eyeing the needle suspiciously.

            "I'm going to give you another shot for the pain. You might not feel anything right now, but your previous medication is going to be wearing off soon, especially being a big boy like you. You are aware that one of your ribs was fractured, right? And your femur bone in your leg was also damaged slightly. Over all, you came out of the crash quite well, young man. You're thirty-one, right?"

            Adam nods his head, glancing over at Tommy.

            The nurse notices his longing gaze, and comes over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine. I personally think he'll wake up soon, honey. God will help him through. He'll have to do a mighty bit of praising God, afterwards, though."

            Adam doesn't take his gaze off Tommy except to glance at the nurse. He purses his lips. "He's an atheist," he says with no emotion.

            The nurse's mouth pulls at the corners, trying not to show her judgement. "Oh. Well, let's give you this shot, okay, Adam?"

            Adam nods his head, biting his lip. To his relief, the nurse only injects the medication into his IV.

            She cleans up the garbage, telling Adam she'll be back in a minute. He lays his head back, wondering how they got into this mess.

            The nurse comes back in."Adam? There's some visitors outside. They would like to see you and Mr. Ratliff."

            "Okay," Adam agrees.

            The nurse motions the people in, standing by the door, observing. Ashley, Brian, Isaac, and Rick all walk in, along with Adam's manager, Marc.

            Everbody rushes up to Adam, giving him hugs and kisses.

            "Are you okay?" Ashley asks, glancing over at Tommy's still body. Adam nods, then watches as the rest of the band and Marc glance over to where Tommy's body is laying. They slowly walk over there, observing Tommy's still frame.

            Marc whispers to Adam, "Is he going to be okay?"

            Adam shrugs his shoulders, feeling a fresh wave of tears coming over him. His eyes water, spilling some silent tears down his cheeks. Marc hugs Adam tightly. To him, his manager has always felt like a part of his family, someone he could rely on. He does that now, furiously wiping the tears away with his hand. He hears the other band members start to sniffle, crying too. Isaac leans down and buries his face in Tommy's freshly cut locks, the fluffy blonde hair soft as a kitten.

            After the band and Marc paid their visit, the nurse comes over to Adam. "Are you doing alright, sweetheart?  I know you're sad about your friend."

            Adam nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Tommy's my boyfriend. Although he doesn't know that, yet. I hope someday he will." On the last word, Adam's voice shakes, making him gasp for air.

            "Aww, Adam, he'll be fine," the nurse says, hugging him.

            Adam sniffles, laying his head on the bed. As the nurse leaves, he thinks about what he should've done. He never shouldv'e had so many drinks. Than maybe Tommy would be alive and well, and they would be heading home by now, Tommy his official boyfriend. He was going to ask Tommy later that evening, when they got to their suite and had sex. Now everything has changed. Adam closes his eyes, drifting off into a fitful sleep.

*     *     *

            Tommy blinks his eyes open, squinting. He turns his head to get away from the harsh lights. "Aaadddaaammm..." Tommy groans, flexing his fingers. He can't feel much pain, except for a dull throb in his side. "Aaaddaaammm..." he moans again. Someone walks up to Tommy, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

            "Mr. Ratliff? Are you alright? Feeling any pain?" a voice asks.

            Tommy squints, trying to look around him. "Where am I?"

            "Honey, you're in the hospital. You were in a car accident. Do you remember anything? I believe your friend was with you. A Mr. Lambert, I recall? Is that right?"

            Tommy nods. "We were coming home from the bar. I was drunk...and I decided I was able to drive. I'm a lame-assed motherfucker, aren't I? Adam's DEAD!!!" Tommy screams the last word, covering his tear-streaked face with his hands.

            The nurse hushes Tommy. "He's not dead, he's better off than you are. You've been in a coma for two days, Tommy."

            Tommy coughs, the pain in his side worsening. "Ouch," he says. "Where's Adam?"

            The nurse hovering above him smooths his hair down. "He's sleeping in the next bed. You want me to wake him up?"

            Tommy nods, trying to stop the tears filling up his eyes. "My side hurts."

            "Okay, we'll give you some medication. You had three broken ribs, one of them protruding from your side. The doctor had to stitch you up, so that's why you're hurting," the nurse says.

            Tommy shudders at the thought of what Adam had to go through, seeing him laying there comatose. "Is Adam okay?"

            The nurse nods. "He just a a few fractures--one in his rib, and one in his femur. Other than that, he's in tip top shape."

            Tommy snorts. "Yeah, except his weight," he mutters under his breath.

            "Excuse me?"

            "I said, figures the fucker would come out this better than me. Not that I'm mad at the fucker, or anything. Just pisses me off a little. Truthfully, I could give a flying shit on what happened to me. As long as my fingers are fine and my neck, too. I need them for headbanging and playing the guitar. Not to mention fucking."

            The nurse clears her throat, pursing her lips tightly. "Mr. Ratliff! I'll have to ask you to keep your language toned down. There are other patients in this hospital, you know."

            Tommy raises a brow. "Guess I better keep it down. Or else you'll get into a bitchy attitude and give me an aneurism."

            The nurse sighs and walks out.

            _Hey! That chick didn't wake Adam up! I'll do it myself._ "FIRE!!!!" Tommy shouts at the top of his lungs, cringing at the sharp pain in his ribs.

            Adam bolts up from bed like Reagan in _The Exorcist._ "Save me! I'm ADAM LAMBERT!!!!" Adam shouts with his singer lungs. He immediately stops, though, when he sees Tommy's hazel eyes staring back at him, completely amused. "Fucker," Adam whispers, eyes widening to plates. "TOMMY!!!" Adam launches himself up, throwing himself at Tommy's bed. His IV cart flies after him, tipping over. Adam makes a pained face and grabs at his hand, slowly sliding the IV out.

            Tommy smiles, opening his arms to Adam. "Hugs?"

            "Fuck hugs. Kisses." Adam plants his lips on Tommy's, paying no mind to his backless hospital gown.

            Tommy smashes his lips on Adam's wrapping his arms around his neck. Adam slides his tongue into Tommy's mouth, exploring the hot wetness. Tommy opens his mouth as wide as he can, like he always did when they sang "Fever." Adam responds by gripping the back of Tommy's neck so tightly, he's sure he's going to have bruises tomorrow. Tommy pushes Adam away. "I love you, Adam. I thought you were dead."

            Adam smiles. "I love you, too, Thomas. I thought _you_ were dead, laying there in a coma. God works wonders."

            Tommy gives Adam a _what the hell_ look. "What the fuck do you mean, 'God works wonders?'" He wrinkles his nose. "Please don't tell me you've gone all monk-nun on me. You got something loose up there?" Tommy taps Adam's head playfully.

            Adam sneers. "No. I just thought I'd tell you that. When you were in a coma, I prayed over your body."

            Tommy's eyes widen. "You did _what?!_ You're lucky I didn't get struck down finally with a lightning bolt."

            Adam laughs, climbing in the bed with Tommy. "You're an angel. My Pretty Glitter Kitty Angel." Adam pets Tommy's fringe affectionately.

            Tommy leans into Adam's touch, like a kitty. "I wanna get out of here. I'm fine."

            Adam pouts. "I know, Kitty. It's just a matter of time, okay? Maybe they'll let you go home tomorrow."

            Tommy cuddles up to Adam, laying his head on Adam's chest. They fall asleep like that, cuddled together.

*     *     *

Tommy wakes up to Adam busily fluttering over their rooms, throwing things in suitcases.

            "Hey, sexy Kitty! Nurse said we could go home today," Adam says, out of breath.

            Tommy rubs his eyes, aware that he is unhooked from all the machinery. "Yeah?"

            "Yeah! Aren't you excited?"

            Tommy nods, swinging his legs out of bed. They've been here for the past three days, three _boring_ days. They haven't done much except talk, watch TV, play around on their iPhones, and apply their make-up. Once, they even had a make-over they were SO bored. Tommy dressed in Adam's clothes, Adam in his. Though it was pretty hard for Adam to get his pants on. Seeing as Tommy is much smaller, Adam only got Tommy's pants on to his thighs.

            Tommy strips off the hospital gown, pulling on his street clothes. Adam hands him their things, and they walk out of the room, glad to be out of the hospital. Marc had gotten Adam's BMW from home, and driven it across California to the city that they are currently in. Adam gets in his car, popping the locks for Tommy.

            Tommy opens the door, sliding into the soft leather seats. "Yum, I miss this car."

            Adam nods in agreement, starting the engine. "You wanna go back to the hotel room?"

            The night sky has fallen, casting long shadows across the parking lot.

            Tommy scratches his head, thinking. "Why don't we grab something to eat, and eat it on a senic overlook?" Tommy suggests, having something planned.

            "Okay," Adam says, driving to the nearest fast-food place. "You feel like burgers?"

            Tommy nods. "That's fine. Lots of french fries, though."

            Adam pulls up to the In-N-Out drive through, ordering more than enough food for both of them. After Adam pays and is starting to drive out of the driveway, Tommy speaks up. "Hey Adam? Could we stop by the liquor store?"

            Adam gives Tommy a knowing look, shaking his head. "You're hopeless, Tommy. When did you start drinking? Four?"

            "Ha, ha. Very funny. Fourteen."

            Adam raises his eyebrows, turning into the liquor store. "Make it quick, otherwise I'll start eating without you."

            Tommy jumps out of the car, running into the liquor store. He heads toward the whiskey section, grabbing his favorite. Then he stops by and picks up a container of lube. Tommy checks out, paying for his things and jumping back into the car. "Was that fast enough?"

            Adam smiles, nodding. "Yeah. What did you get?"

            "Just my things I needed."

            "Aww."

            Adam pulls into the senic overlook, stopping the car. "Nobody else here."

            Tommy looks around, pleased. "Nope. Just what I like. Privacy."

            They dig into their fast-food supper, having a couple of drinks afterwards. Tommy opens the car door, getting out.

            "Hey! Where are you going?" Adam shouts.

            "Gotta take a piss," Tommy yells back, walking over to the tree line and unzipping his fly. Tommy takes his dick out, letting Adam have a good view. He relaxes, letting the stream out. Before he's done, he can hear Adam's car door open, and him getting out. Tommy shakes off, about to tuck himself back in, when arms wrap around Tommy from behind.

            "Do you know," Adam says, kissing Tommy's neck, "how hot and sexy that is? Seeing you standing there, letting your piss stream out like that? You're so dirty, Tommy."

            Tommy feels himself harden in response to Adam's sexy, low tone. He is completely aware of Adam's long, hard erection pressing into the small of his back, driving him wild. Tommy leans his head back onto Adam's shoulder, letting him trail kisses around his neck, eventually leading to his mouth. Adam's hands encase around Tommy's hips, sliding towards his groin. Adam's fingers playfully tease Tommy's cock, running up and down the length. Suddenly, Adam slaps Tommy's cock, making him gasp with pleasure.

            "Adam," Tommy moans. "So good. Fuck me."

            Tommy throws his arm around Adam's neck, locking his fingers together as Adam picks him up, like a groom carrying his bride to their honeymoon retreat.

            Adam places Tommy in the backseat, laying him down. Tommy watches, cock hardening, pulsing, as Adam strips off his clothes, bending down to take off Tommy's. Tommy lets Adam manhandle him, lets him have complete control.

            Adam strips Tommy of  his clothes in record time, his ten-inch cock heavy and waiting. Tommy swallows thickly, watching as a little pearly bead of pre-come collect on the head of Adam's cock.

            Adam crawls on top of Tommy, closing the door behind him. He braces his arms on each side of Tommy, hovering over him. 

            Tommy jerks his hips up, desperate for the slick, sliding touch of Adam's cock over his.

            "Not yet, Pretty Kitty."

            Tommy whines, spreading his legs further apart. Adam scoots down, licking over Tommy's light brown chest hair. He swirls his tongue around one of Tommy's nipples, making him whine, almost purr. Adam gently nips at the hard, erected nub, looking up at Tommy's face.

            Tommy's jaw drops open as Adam slides down further, trailing a path to his cock. "Yes..." Tommy grabs at Adam's hair, forcing his head down in his crotch. Tommy closes his eyes as he feels Adam lick the head of his cock, trailing around the crown. Tommy thrusts his hips up, desperately wanting to feel his cock sunk deep into Adam's throat. He gets his wish as Adam goes down on Tommy's dick, swallowing it. An involuntary shudder rips through Tommy's body as he feels Adam's throat squeeze and contract around his cock. Tommy gasps in pleasure as Adam's hot, wet tonuge licks up the underside of it, trailing towards the head.

            "Fuck me, Adam. Fuck me before I come," Tommy whispers, letting go of Adam's hair.

            Adam crawls back onto Tommy, sliding up his body. "Mmm, your cock tastes so fucking good, Kitty Glitter."

            Tommy bursts out laughing. "Kitty Glitter? That's a new one! Are you sure you're not copying it from the slot machine?"

            Adam smirks, flicking his tongue out at Tommy's red lips. "Maybe. You're like a slot machine. Hit the right combination, you win the jackpot." Adam brings his fingers up to Tommy's hard nipples, pinching. At the same time, he reaches down and plams Tommy's wet erection, creating his 'jackpot' combination.

            Tommy makes a sound, something that Adam calls 'purring.' He reaches down to feel Adam's ten inches, but is met with resistance.

            "Not yet. I want to make you feel good," Adam says, pinning Tommy's arms above his head.

            Tommy doesn't hesistate to give in, knowing the uncertainty of what Adam could do. Whenever Adam says that, it means he wants to do different stuff, something that will make him horny. There's no holding him back when he's like this. Tommy knows this as a fact, and that's why he lets Adam suck on his fingers, trailing his tongue between the slender, callused digits.

            Adam crawls further up Tommy's body, until he's straddling him, almost sitting on Tommy's stomach. Of course Adam can't sit up all the way, seeing as the roof of his BMW is already causing him to knock his head. He grabs the bag Tommy got from the liquor store, taking out the lube.

            "Hey! How did you know that was in there?" Tommy asks, wondering if Adam is a psychic.

            "When you said you 'got the things you needed' I knew right away. Especially since this is such a desolate place, I knew what you had in mind."

            Tommy pouts, earning a kiss from Adam. "You know what? You piss me off."

            Adam laughs evily, tearing into the container of lube. He applies some on his hand, reaching down and running his slicked hands over Tommy's hard cock. He places the cap back on, placing it on the center console for easy access. Tommy watches as he grips his cock in one hand, and spreads his own ass with another.

            "Naughty boy. Whatcha gonna do?" Tommy grins, watching Adam's face contort as he slides Tommy's dick into his ass. Adam moans, closing his eyes. "Tommy," he groans, rotating his hips on Tommy's pelvis. He gives little thrusts, burying Tommy deeper inside of him than before.

            Tommy decides to take control of the situation by grabbing Adam's arms, pushing him back and forth on his dick. Adam cries out as Tommy's cock hits the sensitive spot in Adam's ass, making him bounce up and down. "Ooh, sexy," Tommy croons, wrapping his palm around Adam's thick cock.

            Suddenly, Adam pulls off, forcing Tommy around. "Fuck, gotta fuck you so bad, slam inside you," Adam spits out, grabbing the lube and smearing a large amount on Tommy's ass.

            Tommy braces himself, knowing what Adam's going to do. Once, on GlamNation, after the show, they were so high on pot and sex, they both had massive erections. Tommy cornered Adam in his dressing room and he fucked Tommy so bad, he passed out from the exertion. That time, Adam fucked into him so hard, it shot spikes of pleasure up his spine.

            Now, Adam flips Tommy over, then decides to chance his mind. He sits down on the backseat, pulling Tommy onto his lap. "I'm gonna fuck you so bad, you won't know what hit you."

            Tommy shivers, bracing himself. He relaxes as Adam places the head of his cock ever-so-gently on his hole, then, holding Tommy's biceps, Adam slams him down, ass flush to his thighs. Pleasure and pain courses up Tommy's spine, sending little shockwaves to his brain. He cries out loudly, digging his silver polished nails into Adam's thighs. "Adam! Fuck, that hurts, but it feels good at the same time! Fuck, fuck me so bad, I won't know a shitting thing you did to me...make me come, Adam," Tommy spews, biting his lip as Adam intrudes further up, giving little repeated thrusts of his hips. Tommy can imagine Adam's face right now; he's probably got his mouth open, lower jaw popped foward, bringing his lower teeth in front of his upper ones. That look turns Tommy on so much. He timidly moves up and down on Adam's cock, feeling himself open up. He hears Adam groan behind him, most likely feeling Tommy's ass muscles relax.

            "Fuck, Kitty. I need to shoot so deep inside your ass, until you can taste it," Adam pants, gripping Tommy's hips and rotating him on his dick.

            Tommy moans, imagining the sweet taste of Adam's thick cream shooting from him, into his mouth. He brings a hand to his dick, feeling it soaking wet. Tommy wraps his hand around it, unable to resist a few quick pumps, from the base of the shaft, to the leaking head. His hand comes away coated with pre-come, and he turns his torso around towards Adam. "Lick it," he says, bringing his come-soaked hand to Adam's waiting, open mouth.

            Adam's tongue flicks out, licking all over Tommy's hand. "Mmm, my Kitty tastes so good," Adam says, licking his lips.

            Tommy's cock jerks, needing attention. "Adam...make me shoot my come into your hand. Please, make me come."

            Adam shakes his head, saying, "Not yet, Glitterbaby. You're gonna go to the moon and back."

            Tommy grips the headrest of the driver's seat as Adam slowly pumps his cock in Tommy's ass, gradually picking up the pace as he goes along. Pretty soon, Tommy's bouncing, fucking _bouncing_ on Adam's cock, begging him to wrap his hand around his leaking dick.

            Tommy shudders as Adam starts jacking his dick, the slick wetness helping Adam's hand slide along the hardened shaft. Adam's thumb circles around the slit and engorged crown. He takes his forefinger with his thumb and rolls the head of Tommy's dick between the two digits, making him squirm around, trying to get off.

            "Adam, fuck! If you don't stop that, I'm gonna shoot right now, all over your leather seats," Tommy whines, wanting to feel Adam jacking him. He rocks back on Adam's dick, clenching and unclenching his ass muscles.

            Adam gasps. "Fuck! That's shitting good, Thomas! It's like a sweet little pussy milking my cock," Adam says, grabbing at Tommy's balls.

            "What? How would you even know what a vagina feels like? You're a gay man," Tommy says, laughing.

            "Just becase I'm gay-" Adam gives a sharp little thrust--"doesn't mean I haven't fucked a woman."

            Tommy loses himself in the pleasure as Adam thrusts and grinds inside him, rotating his hips, making his cock hit that spot inside Tommy's ass. Tommy can feel his balls start to tighten, his cock jerking. "ADAM! FUCK! JACK ME!" Tommy yells, moving back and forth on Adam's dick. Tommy feels Adam wrap his hand around his cock, sliding from the base of the shaft to the leaking head. Adam pumps Tommy's cock, squeezing gently. Tommy feels Adam tense up beneath him, clenching his thigh muscles.

            "Damn," Adam breathes, his motions going erratic.

            A ripple goes through Tommy as he feels his orgasm come, ripping through his cock and balls. Come shoots out in furious, heavy spurts, leaking over Adam's hand, then squirting some onto the back of the front seats. Tommy stays still as he feels Adam come, cock jerking inside him, shooting thick, hot, white, milky come deep inside his ass. The warmth spreads through every inch of Tommy's body, leaving him breathless.

            "Fuck, that was the hardest orgasm I've had in a long time," Tommy says, panting.

            "Hell, yeah. I think you broke me," Adam says, laughing.

            Tommy twists around in Adam's lap, kissing him. "I broke you? I think it's the other way around."

            Adam smiles, holding Tommy close to his sweaty body. "Tommy? I have something to ask you."

            Tommy looks up into Adam's face, mind going in a thousand different directions about what Adam could possibly want to ask. "What?"

            Adam turns Tommy so that he can look at him. His hazel eyes, staring at Adam's blue-grey ones. "I want to ask you...Thomas Joseph Ratliff, will you be my official boyfriend?"

            Tommy feels his heart skip a beat, staring into Adam's serious eyes. "Yes," he whispers, feeling Adam slip a ring on his ring finger of his right hand.

            "Then you're mine," Adam says, pulling Tommy into a long, passionate kiss. "Forever."

            Tommy closes his eyes, feeling like everything has fallen into place. "Forever."

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
